


He Always Does

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: These are Abby's notes about what she and the team witnessed.





	He Always Does

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Oh, my poor Duckman. I felt so sorry for him. I still do. I know how much he loved his mom, and how much she loved him. 

I liked her too, even if she did ask me if I was sleeping with her son, and talked about how much she wanted grandchildren. I wonder if she knew about Gibbs and Ducky? She had to have done, surely?

I knew. Okay, so I didn't know/know, not in the sense of being told. But I knew.

Ducky looked so scared when we all caught him and Gibbs kissing. I wanted to tell him not to be, to tell him that Gibbs didn’t care that we'd seen them. But that wasn't my job. That's Gibbs's. So I just hugged Ducky, and told him how sorry I was, and other such stuff.

Gibbs'll make it right.

I know he will.

He'd better.

I wanted to hug Gibbs too when he told us all how long he and Ducky had been together. Go Gibbs. That told Madam Director.

I hope she doesn't cause trouble.

I don't think she will.

I don't think she can.

She'd better not.

Gibbs took Ducky off to the home where his mom died, and they didn't come back. I hope that means that Gibbs has reassured the Duckman. 

I'm sure he has.

Gibbs always knows what to say. What to do. He just knows.

Like the time there was that Jane Doe, and Ducky was really upset because of a case from ten years ago. Gibbs told me to get Ducky to help me; I didn't need any help, and I told Gibbs that. And then Gibbs made me look at Ducky, and I knew what he was saying. It was his way of looking after Ducky; his way of making it right. He knew what to say and what to do.

He'll sort it.

He'll reassure Ducky.

He'll look after him.

He always does.


End file.
